


A Game of Risk

by BenicioQueen



Category: Escape at Dannemora, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, NSFW, Other, Porn, Smut, Threesome, straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenicioQueen/pseuds/BenicioQueen
Summary: So after sharing the video of a trailer for Escape at Dannemora, @taneleertivan-thecollector and I were talking about Benicio’s voice. I had said I love his voice, but in this show I seem to love it even more. Then they say imagine him saying “That was a big risk you took for me” to you or what if DJ said it to you. And thus, I wrote this threesome porn. This is straight up smut. No plot. I have no background on how female reader helps Richard and DJ and I have no connection of how they meet up. It’s a smut crossover. That’s it. I might write more for it, but for now this is what you get.





	A Game of Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this to my Tumblr (same name as here) on October 27, 2018

“That was a big risk you took for us,” Richard breathes into your ear then kisses it. His warm, rough hands squeezing your naked tits.

Kneeling in front of you, DJ unfastens the button of your pants, placing a kiss to your stomach right above your belly button then takes the zipper of your pants between his teeth and slowly pulls it down. Tips of his thick fingers dance along your hips before tugging your pants down in one fluid motion.

“No p-panties? That’s a very d-dirty girl, y/n,” he husks then bites your thigh. A soft moan leaves your lips.

“A very dirty girl,” Richard echoes, he pinches and tugs your nipples making you moan a little louder. Your head tips back against his bare shoulder, your eyes flutter close.

“Fuck,” you mutter.

“Oh, we’re going to, baby. Don’t you worry about that. DJ and I are gonna fuck you so good, baby,” Richard whispers.

“Oh, yes please,” you murmur.

DJ helps you step out of your pants then licks a stripe from your ankle to the junction where your thigh meets pelvis.

“Spread your legs for DJ, baby. Let him taste that pretty pussy,” Richard commands.

Eagerly you spread your legs. DJ throws one of your legs over his shoulder to help you keep balance. He goes right for your clit, sucking hungrily on it. You thread your fingers through his hair and practically hump his face. The stubble on his chin and cheeks scrapes deliciously against your inner thighs and pussy. Richard grinds his hard bulge against your ass as he watches DJ eat your pussy. Just as you’re about to explode, DJ stops and abruptly pulls away, a whimper on your lips.

“Oh, d-don’t w-whimper kitten. We’re just getting starting,” DJ kisses you feverishly. Richard lets you go and DJ walks backwards with you until he hits the bed. He breaks the kiss, pulling away and quickly shedding his clothes then gets on the bed, propping up against the head board.

“Come suck my cock,” DJ orders you.

You crawl onto the bed and take DJ’s cock into your mouth. Richard removes his clothes as well and climbs onto the bed behind you. He runs a finger along your slit then pushes it in, lazily fingering you. You groan around DJ’s cock and clench your pussy around Richard’s finger. Richard adds a second finger, but doesn’t move. He watches you fuck yourself on his fingers.

“Such an eager thing, aren’t you, baby?” Richard hums continuing to watch you.

“A little s-slut,” DJ smirks as he grips your hair and forces his thick, veiny cock all the way down your throat. At first you choke, but then relax your throat allowing DJ control to fuck your throat until he’s ready to cum. He yanks your head back, his cock releasing from your mouth with an obscene pop, your tongue out. His cum spurts onto your tongue, chin and a little on your nose and cheek. The cum on your chin drips onto your tits.

DJ gives you a satisfied smirk, “G-good girl, y/n.”

Richard moves away from you slightly as DJ flips you onto your back. Richard slides his cock into your pussy first, giving a few hard thrusts. You fist the pillow behind your head and arch your back then Richard’s cock is replaced by DJ’s. He thrusts hard and fast then Richard takes over again. They go back and forth for awhile always letting you get right to the edge then backing off.

“Please let me cum. Please,” you beg them.

“What do you think DJ? Should we let our little sex kitten cum?” Richard asks him.

“N-Nah. She’s gotta earn it,” DJ replies with a smirk and slaps your pussy.

You hiss and buck your hips involuntarily, “Asshole.”

“Uh uh, kitten. You be nice to DJ or you won’t get to cum at all,” Richard tsks.

“Maybe we s-should tie her up?” DJ suggests.

“A wonderful idea,” Richard agrees and flips you over onto your stomach. He secures your arms behind your back then for good measure places a gag ball around your mouth.

“That ought to keep you q-quiet for a while,” DJ taunts.


End file.
